The present invention relates to a composite discharge lamp such as a hot-cathode low pressure fluorescent discharge lamp having a glass tube incorporating electrode assemblies each of which is composed of a center electrode for emitting electrons and a glow electrode surrounding the center electrode, and which are located at positions which are near opposite ends of the elongated glass tube, respectively.